


A Lie You Can't Cover Up

by Chouhan



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: I rode the bandwagon late, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chouhan/pseuds/Chouhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spies aren't exactly known for telling the truth, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lie You Can't Cover Up

He watched Miyoshi's back from where he stood, gaze tracing over the curve of his shoulders. He seemed relaxed, as he always was, but his back, arched straight, gave the opposite impression. He placed a hand over his shoulder and called his name, for the last time. 

From behind, he looked almost tired, but when he turned and graced Sakuma with that brilliant smile - uniquely his, with his lips quirked more to the left side, and the hint of a dimple showing at the corner of his mouth - he looked like his usual self. 

The soldier took all that he could not to kiss him senseless then and there, until his lips were swollen and his knees were too weak to do anything but fold underneath his weight, rendering Miyoshi unable to walk away from him, away in some unknown land where nobody knew him, alone, defenseless, miserable. Instead, Sakuma bit down on his own lip and forced the words out, be safe, even though he knew that in their line of work, safe was the last thing they ever were. 

Don't go.

Miyoshi only kept his smile. He saw something flicker in those eyes, something akin to longing, but it was gone as soon as it surfaced.

"I'm not going to die, soldier."

Sakuma felt tears well up in his eyes for the dozenth time after the news of his death, lips curving into a bitter smile.

"I'll see you in the afterlife."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god help our poor souls get over the tragedy that is Episode 11


End file.
